battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island
.]] Battle for Dream Island (a.k.a BFDI) is a shitty flash web-series on Youtube that rips off Total Drama Island and was created in 2010 by two bored pedophile rice black slaves (Cary and Michael a.k.a the Huang Twins/HTwins) in their free time. The plot for this show is almost nonexistent and makes no sense, It's about inanimate objects with limbs fighting for a luxury island. The show is known for having terrible voice acting, recycled assets, royalty free music, boring backgrounds and spawning the steaming pile of shit that are Object Shows. So far the show has had 4 seasons. The first season is the main one which introduces us to the almost nonexistent plot for the first 2 episodes and then the rest is all random characters moving around in lifeless backgrounds, The second season was going to be a revival of the show continuing from where the first season ended. This one actually had a less shitty plot compared to the first one but then the creators decided to end it and make IDFB and BFB, the 2 other seasons of the show which compared to the first two have no effort put into them and are just filler to keep the 9 year old fans mouths shut and satisfied, Keep in mind that it took them 5 years to come up with these. As shown on Cary's channel and Michael's website, the Huang twins are capable of making interesting and well-made technology related content however they'd rather shit out 10 minute BFDI episodes instead. Staff and Cast *Cary Huang - The creator of the show. Unlike the other staff members, he's the most respecable given that he codes realtively decent AI capabilities. *Michael Huang - Co creator somewhat intrigued by the lewd content made by the fans. Quit animating and writing for the show after BFB 8 to pursue a YouTube career. *Satomi Hinatsu - Egotistical bitch that took over running the show after BFB 8. She is extremely lazy and expects fams to pay for updates as she loafs leaving everyone (including those who pay) in the dust. *Caedmon Johnson - Former animator for the show that made the show look like shit. Also sexually harassed a 15 year old girl. *Kenzie Bryant - Whatever. *Tantusar - Voice actor for Tree who runs the shitty Discord server. "Characters" Here are the shitty characters that appear in the series. *Firey - One of the very overrated characters. *Leafy(IsHere) - A bitch who wants to win the island, but lost the battle over a flame. *Woody - A scaredy dick. Used to be hated in all seasons except for the effortless BFB. HTwins probably got butthurt over no one liking him, so they made him dab to attract 9-year-olds to like him. *Teardrop - A random character that doesn't know how to speak. *Spongey - A fat SpongeBob ripoff. *Yellow face - One of the filler characters. *Puffball - The only good BFDI character. *Needle(Needy) - One of the idiotic characters that get angry over being called "Needy". *Four - Technically just 4 from Numberjacks but with limbs. Is a host in BFB and is a recycled character from a HTwins video from 2008. *Others - Filler. The Community ?]] Surprisingly, this show actually has an active fanbase and it's as bad as you'd expect. Objectcucks are easy to spot as they usually have long-ass names, have BFDI style characters as their avatar and complain about everything. Object Shows As you might already know Battle For Dream Island spawned the autism known as an Object Show. Some notable Object Shows are: *Inanimate Insanity - A show that surprisingly has more effort put into it than the atrocity that is Battle for Dream Island. It was absolute dogshit until the second season, which is less shittier than the first. Ironically, this show is better than the show it was inspired by. *BFDIA/IDFB/BFB - The other 3 seasons of BFDI that have less effort put into them than the first one and are just filler so the fans of the original show could shut the fuck up about the lack of episodes. (Note: It took them 5 damn years to make these) *Challenge to Win - Like the title suggests it's another show that has the same old boring "Challenge for Prize" plot and same blandness as BFDI. The first episodes of this one were animated using Scratch, a shitty website Objectcucks seem to love. *The Optical and The Illusions - The first Object show to be hardcore as fuck and curse. The animation (if you can even call it that) is awful. *Shape World - Probably the worst object show in existence. The "plot" is the same as BFDI, It uses BFDI's assets, It's recorded with a fucking potato, The characters are literal shapes, It's made in powerpoint and the voices are all the same. The creator of the show has his own ED article. *Object Overload - Another generic object show. The creator eventually got tired of it and stopped making episodes. *Next Top Thingy - NTT was a short lived object show with the same overused "Challenge for prize" plot that has been done so many times that it's actually hard to count the amount of object shows with the same plot. This show was basically what you'd get if you put the deviantart side of the object community and animated it. It was cancelled after the 2nd episode for unknown reasons. *Excellent Entities - You thought II and OS87 was the best? Nope! This is the fucking lulziest object show ever. No fucking doubt. *Object Show 87 - An accurate parody of object shows using the most overdone Object Show Cliches. *Battle For Space Palace - BFDI but users play as the contestants. The characters didn't even speak until episode 17 and the creator is too lazy to make the last episode. How to make your own Object Show *Step 1: Coming up with the plot: Don't. Literally no one watches these for the plot so don't even bother. But if you're that desperate for a plot just do what everyone else does, copy the original show's plot. *Step 2: Characters: Take an image of a clipart object, put the shitty BFDI assets on it and give it a name that ends in "ey" (or "y") (Ex: Dildoey, Dicky). Don't forget to make it as unoriginal as possible by using as many cliches as you can. *Step 3: Animation: Who gives a shit about animation just make slideshows in powerpoint or google slides (Google's shitty powerpoint ripoff), little kids will still watch it. *Step 4: Voices: Buy the shittiest and cheapest microphone you can find, plug it into your computer, shove it into your mouth and start deepthroating it then record all that and put it in your shitty show. Don't forget to make your voice high pitched for the female characters and low pitched for the fatass characters. Or don't, just put the shitty speech bubbles next to them. Object Show Cliches *Episode starts with unnecessary dialogue between 2 characters about an unrelated topic or question. *Quiet character or character that doesn't speak at all *Character with no legs *Character is a JPEG image taken off Google Images *Character with no arms *Character that hates being called a name and says "Don't call me X" (eg: Don't call me black slave!) *Useless and retarded character that does absolutely nothing *Atrocious and ear murdering voice acting *Show is about doing contests to win something *Character that is either too nice or a complete douchebag *Androgynous characters *The "nice guy" character *Royalty Free Music (Mostly shit from incompetech because the BFDI fandom are all pussies who wont use copyrighted music) *Character ripped straight out of a cartoon or videogame *Character that isn't even an object and is just a ball with limbs and hair *Internet users as characters *Character from a meme that will die very quick (ex. Ugandan Knuckles) Fanbase Believe it or not this series has a fanbase, a severely autistic fanbase as it seems and it consists mainly of 12 year old boys who use GoAnimate, have an unhealthy obsession with logos from the 80s/90s and fantasize about having sexual relationships with the characters in the show despite the fact that they think porn is the most disgusting thing ever. If you disrespect their opinions on the show being great they'll threaten to murder you and if you curse at them they'll give you warnings and eventually block you like aspergic fucking pussies (even though the show itself makes a middle finger joke in the first episode). Objectcucks can be spotted on Tumblr, GoAnimate, Youtube and DeviantART where they'll beg you to draw their fucking unoriginal and retarded OCs that literally anyone could make or tell you that you should watch object shows and become part of their "Fandom". The DeviantART and tumblr sides of the "fandom" aren't much different from other fandoms as they are attracted to drama in the same way flies are attracted to shit. These sides of the community are usually inhabited by aspergic pedophiles, 10 year-old roleplayers and greenyfags. ]] Fanart & OCs "Object fanart" is as effortless as everything else they make and usually consists of recycled assets from the original show put together in Photoshop, these atrocities can easily be found in the deepest corner of DeviantART. Objectfags also make "Original Characters" sometimes, but honestly where the fuck is the Original in "Original Character" when it comes to Objectcucks, their characters are literally inanimate objects and anyone could make one. Some Objectcucks like to go ten steps even further in unoriginality and rip off characters/items from actual cartoons, anime or videogames, add BFDI assets to it and call them their "original character". If you thought it couldn't get worse there are some other OCs that are literally just balls with hair and limbs. Objectfags also like to make shitty drawings quoting outdated pre-2014 memes... Okay, so we've established that the BFDI fandom is filled with 10 year-old's who only have 3 pubes and piss out from one of them. We have also gathered the fact that they have absolutely no talent and they beg people on DeviantART to draw their shitty, unoriginal and most likely down syndrome infested OC's. It is most likely a possibility that some Objectcucks are fans of other shows like Eddsworld but prefer a shitty animated webtoon over a moderately average webtoon. We can also gather the fact that they they haven't surpassed the level of sonic the hedgehog fans, but they are pretty close to being more autistic. Post-2014 Logo-Obsessed Subfandom If you thought the main part of the Battle for Dream Island fandom was strange and fucking retarded you might not have heard of the underground logo obsessed sub-fandom within it. The Post-2014 Logo Obsessed Subfandom consists mostly of subhumans who have a fetish for editing the living shit out of TV closing logos from an era in which they weren't even alive. Like the main part of the fandom they will also jerk off to anything gofags make and will most likely beat the shit out of you if you insult their precious logo-editing hobby, however the reason why this is referred to as "Post-2014 Subfandom" is because it originated in late 2014, it's slightly different from the main side of the fandom and unfortunately it continues to expand like cancer cells over time. This underground subfandom can be easily spotted in social media as they're so fucking original that they all use recolored BFDI cube characters with cat ears and cat tails as their avatars, have "teh object thingy" in their name and worship their god Kyoobur9000, who spawned the entire logo editing genre in the early 2010s. Most of them also are obsessed with the steaming pile of shit that is Greeny Phatom and are part of shitty UTTP ripoff groups on Youtube and Jewgle+ so LULZ may be had if you troll them. Modern Objectcucks Yep, these failed abortions still exist hanging out in the same places as they always were. Now watching shit like BFB Cursed and are now obsessed with a pile of shit known as Baldi's Basics, making Greeny Phatom a thing of the past. Why couldn't H. Twins just leave their shit show dead forever? How to troll Objectcucks *Make a rant on BFDI or it's community *Make fun of how their OCs are unoriginal *Tell them their community is full of underage children *Tell them Object shows are shit *Tell them BFDI is an effortless Total Drama ripoff *Tell them there are better flash cartoons *Call them Objectcucks / Objectfags / Objectphiles *Swear *Show them any kind of porn or hentai *Tell them the Huang twins are gay for eachother *Tell them the characters in BFDI are bland, unoriginal and stupid *Tell them 2005 Newgrounds flash cartoons have better animation than Object Shows *Redirect them to this article *Tell them that if they have an object show avatar their opinion doesn't matter *Tell them that Puffball was the only good character in the show See Also * Flash * AnimatedJames * Objectophilia * 13 year old boys * DeviantART * Fetish * Karinbyrne - A member of the BFDI community * Autism - What most people in the "object community" have * Batshit Insane - Common people you will find in the object community * Dying Alone - If you watch object shows you are likely to die alone * Eddsworld - something that actually beats BFDI by a landfill * GoAnimate - Objectcucks with no money used this site to make their object shows until its rebranding in May 2018 * Greeny Phatom - Another show Objectcucks are attracted to. Believe it or not this one has even less effort put into it than the 2 last seasons of BFDI. * Total Drama - What BFDI ripped off * Homestar Runner - What BFDI wishes it was * Lock Legion - BFDI but before it was cool and quite possibly better * Tantusar - Retarded Leader of the objectfag discord server External Links * - Creators of BFDI * * *BFDIA 5b The Official BFDI (flash) Game *The BFDI Wikia *The BFDI Fanon Wikia |[[Chris-Chan]]}} Category:Internets Phenomena Category:Objectfaggotry Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:Jacknjellify